crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Canon Stories
Introduction This page lists all the Whateley Academy stories that have been released by the canon authors. Of these, the vast majority can be placed within a single timeline, and can be found in the Dated Stories section. However, there are a few stories which either have no internal dates, the time frame cannot be determined, or are outside the timeline (e.g. metafiction, as in "Sara's Little Purple Book" - a reference book purportedly written by a character). These are placed in the Undated Stories section. Aside from the canonical stories, three other types of update also feature in separate tables: * Teasers ** Some stories can spend a while in gestation, so occasionally the author will release a teaser beforehand on the Crystal Hall Forums. * Out-of-continuity ** Some authors offered to answer questions posed by fans in the form of a meta-fictional interview. The interviews are published in this section. * Parodies ** In 2010, four authors decided to write short parody vignettes to coincide with April Fool's Day (1st April). These, together with any other parodies that are released by the canon authors, can be found in this section. Note that a lot of the story information pages (accessed through the relevant "Full Title" link) contain a "stub" tag. These are still works in progress - many are obviously incomplete, and those that look complete may lack a complete list of characters. Guidance 'Reading Order' Show / hide section There is no canon-defined reading order to the stories, as although many of the stories were published in chronological order of timeline, many others have been published inside the timeline (i.e. out of chronological order). To further complicate matters, while there was once a single sequence of events, several characters' stories (e.g. Fling, Merry, Stacy) follow threads which, while set at the same time as the main events at the Academy, only partially intersect, and are largely separate. There are also a handful of stories which are not set at a fixed period in time - these don't appear in the main table but in a separate section below. The table is by default sorted by the story/episode end date; if you wish to read the entire canon, this provides a logical order, although you may find the stories flow more logically if you sort by Timeline thread (which will preserve end date sorting for the stories within that thread). The Academy thread is the longest and follows the most characters; however the other threads can be read alongside it, usually without spoiling later stories. The most common alternative sort is by Release Date, to read the stories in the order they were released. For obvious reasons, this is likely to minimise spoilers, but (particularly in later years) does tend to jump around the timeline. You may instead want to follow the stories by a particular author (sort by the Author field), story title (sort by the Story Title field), or protagonist(s) (sort by the Point of View field). In these cases, you may find the Read First column comes in useful. When there is a particular reason to consider reading another story first, such as providing background information or being in danger of being spoiled, that other story is listed in this column with its short title (the title in the first column), and is listed in bold if there is a particular important reason, such as major spoilers. Earlier stories in the same thread (same short title with a different number) are not listed, and indirectly listed stories are usually not repeated. Being listed in the Read First column just means there is some reason to read that story first, it doesn't necessarily mean that reading that story first is a good idea since there may be other considerations outweighing that reason, such as contradictory listings from the same column (i. e. for stories that spoil each other), the place in chronological or in release order, the amount of stories that would have to be caught up with or personal preference. 'Column Descriptions' Show / hide section * Story ** A short title for the chapter / story. Links directly to the page. * Full title ** The full title for the story and chapter. Links to the Wiki entry for the story. * From date ** The date events in the chapter / story start. If the date is not provided, a guess of the date will be used, followed by a hash (#) character. * To date ** The date events in the chapter / story end. If the date is not provided, a guess of the date will be used, followed by a hash (#) character. *** In the Undated Stories table, these two fields are replaced with Approx Date - a rough estimate of when the story's set. * Other dates ** Other significant dates in the chapter / story (e.g. flashbacks). Although sortable, this isn't intended to provide a reading order, but can assist with piecing together parts of the continuity (or points of view) not covered in main storylines. * Author ** The author/authors responsible for the chapter / story. * Perspective ** The characters whose point of view is featured in the story. * Read first ** See the Reading Order paragraph above for more information. * T''' ** This is the Timeline field, which indicates which thread of the timeline the story belongs to. Currently these fall into three distinct categories: events at Whateley Academy itself; stories about characters whose journey to Whateley is a novel-sized adventure in its own right (e.g. Abyss, Loose Cannons, Merry); and stories featuring characters elsewhere in the universe (Braeburn, Farafena). *** A - Academy (the bulk of the stories, covers both stories set in the Academy, and other stories featuring characters whose lives are predominantly spent at the Academy) *** E - Evan Ramsey (Loose Cannons series of stories) *** F - Fling (stories featuring the character Fling and the Baker's Dozen team, primarily set in Florida) *** K - Kayda (Buffalo Gal Won't You Come Out Tonight) *** J - Josh (Abyss Book 1: Josh and Ecila's intro tale) *** M - Merry (stories featuring Chad / Merry / Paige / Petra. There are brief appearances from Academy characters, but these stories don't affect that timeline thread) *** P - Pre-Whateley (stories covering the adventures of students before they end up at Whateley). Not currently in use, but intended to limit the number of letters needed for characters who have multiple stories / episodes before arriving at Whateley. *** S - Stacy (Silver Linings Books 1 & 2) *** X - Other (currently The Braeburn Report, Mimeographic and Garafena - although Bree ends up at the Academy, she hasn't appeared in any Academy stories yet) * '''Word Count ** The total number of words in the story (including titles, disclaimers etc.) as reported by a Javascript bookmarklet. It is not intended as a guide to reading order, but merely as a guide to how long the chapter / story is. For fans of statistics, aggregated word counts by author can be found in this spreadsheet. * Release Date ** The date the chapter / story was released. In some cases, there will be multiple entries, with the final date being suffixed by an asterisk (*). This represents a couple of periods of time when there was a problem with uploading stories to the main site, so instead the story was initially published in the forums (often in smaller chunks due to forum limitations), then when access was restored, collated and uploaded to the main site as a single file. 'Dated Stories' Skip to stories taking place in the following month: 'Main Table' * Undated Stories Stories that are either not date bound or whose date is uncertain because there are no internal dates and events can't be placed exactly from other stories. As the chronology is uncertain, these are sorted by release date. *'N.B.' Due to the content, TGTH is linked to the warning page rather than the story itself. Teasers Teasers for stories that have not been released as canon yet, or that are still fanfiction but are written by canon authors. Note: The first three teasers are encoded as UTF-8, you'll need to change your browser's encoding to read them. In IE or FF click on View, Character Encoding, then select Western (ISO-8859-1) or Western (Windows-1252) and it will display perfectly. In Chrome click on the wrench, then tools, then encoding, then select as above. If you are using Safari, Western (ISO Latin 1) provides clean text. Fan Fiction This category exists just for one specific story. The author was invited to become part of the Canon Cabal but refused. It is the only fan fiction that can be found in the Crystal Hall Library. Out-of-continuity Whateley related material that is not canon stories per se, such as interviews with the authors. Parodies In 2010, four authors decided to write short parody vignettes to coincide with April Fool's Day (1st April). The on-site links to Dr. Bender's were removed but the other three remain. April 1, 2012 also fell on a Sunday: this time, Drunkfu took the initiative... Any other parodies released will also be listed in this section. *